Só por hoje
by Amy Fletcher
Summary: A Lua Cheia agora já não estava no céu. Subi até o cento e onze e o encontrei lá. Era hora de deixar o orgulho para trás e dizer pela última vez Eu te Amo.


**Só por hoje...** _Songfic Por Fernanda_

**Disclaimer: Os personagens de High School Musical NÃO me pertencem. Não ganhei nada com isso, além de o prazer em escrever. ****Não me processem, pois cá entre nós, eu sou uma pobre escritora que não tem aonde cair morta.**

**Casal: Zac / Ashley. Estilo Songfic. Música: Na sua Estante – Pitty.**

* * *

**Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado,  
Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar  
Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo  
Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar  
Você está saindo da minha vida  
E parece que vai demorar  
Se não souber voltar, ao menos mande notícias  
'Cê acha que eu sou louca  
Mas tudo vai se encaixar.**

**Tô aproveitando cada segundo  
Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia**

Noite de 25 de Agosto de 1994.

Eu estava subindo a escada do apartamento para o número 111, não era a primeira vez que eu fazia isso.

O garoto loiro de olhos azuis me esperava lá em cima.

Abri a porta do número 111 e me encontrei em uma sala.

-Pensei que você não iria mais me ver. – ele disse das sombras.

Eu me aproximei mais dele. E me sentei-me à mesa. A luz da Lua me mostrou de realce a sua face. Zachary estava com os cabelos despenteados e grandes olheiras, parecia não dormir a séculos. Seus olhar que parecia estar em outro lugar...

-Porque achou que eu não viria Zachary? – Perguntei tentando disfarçar o medo em minha voz.

-Bem, depois que você[isoube[/i o porquê da minha ausência, eu... – Uma lágrima escorreu pelos seus olhos cansados.

Suas vestes ainda rasgadas. A face ainda triste.

-Zachary... Zac – eu disse me sentando em uma cadeira na frente dele, mesmo assim tentando evitar seus olhos vermelhos, eu encarava o chão. – Eu vim dizer adeus.

**E não adianta nem me procurar  
Em outros timbres, outros risos  
Eu estava aqui o tempo todo  
Só você não viu.**

Ele soltou um grito e pareceu um uivo.

-Eu não tenho culpa Ashley... Eu estava lá na hora errada, no momento errado! – ele falava rápido.

-Zac eu sei... – eu resmunguei jogando seus cabelos despenteados para trás – Mas, o que as pessoas vão pensar?

-McMillian. Ele também foi mordido, a esposa dele não se importou. Evans foi mordido, a namorada não se importou!

-Zachary o caso é outro... – eu já estava de pé.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que te amo Ashley? Quantas? Diz-me... – ele se sentou novamente apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

-Zac, não é normal... Não me faz bem, eu não posso sair com você sem que as pessoas me olhem e gritem: 'OLHE! A NAMORADA DO LOBO!'.

-Ashley me desculpe...

Eu ergui a edição do Jornal da Manhã, e ele leu a primeira manchete.

-Desculpe Ash... – ele sussurrou – Me desculpa, eu pensei em mim mesmo e...

-Viu! Esse é o seu problema! Só pensa em si mesmo... O amor Zachary é ciumento e egoísta, mas não é mesquinho. – eu fiquei frente a frente dele, já sentido sua respiração – Você pensou em você, e depois pensa que se desculpou, eu sou obrigada a voltar para você.

Ele me beijou. Era estranho depois que eu descobri. O que ele fez. Ele feriu. Ele fez sangrar. Ele machucou um inocente. Matou o inocente.

**Você tá sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem  
Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura  
E mesmo que nada funcione  
Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido  
Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça  
Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante**

Olhei no fundo de seus olhos azuis como grandes piscinas quando nos separamos. Ele sorriu um sorriso sincero para mim.

Quando notei, já estava chorava em silêncio. Ele limpou meus olhos com suas mãos sujas.

-Me dá mais uma chance? – Ele pediu com um sorriso.

-Desculpe. – Eu o abracei forte. O máximo que podia.

-Ashley... – ele pegou minha mão – Peço para que você ser forte. Para que fiquemos juntos.

Eu fiquei de pé e olhei de realce as estrelas fazerem contraste com os cabelos loiros sujos de Zachary. Fitei os olhos dele e respondi, tentando soar mais sincera possível:

-Eu não posso. É impossível.

Ele uivou outra vez. Um uivo fino e triste. Parecia uma canção. Triste e desesperada.

**Só por hoje não quero mais te ver  
Só por hoje não vou tomar a minha dose de você  
Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se  
curam  
E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar.**

Ele se levantou e caminhou até uma gaveta. Tirou de lá uma caixinha de veludo verde, um medalhão de prata e esmeraldas verdes estava lá. O pingente prata estava desenhado com pequenas esmeraldas, as letras A e Z, e em baixo, escrito em pequenas e delicadas letras de ouro: ' Estou aqui o tempo todo '.

Era lindo. Meus olhos cheios de lágrimas se encontraram com o sorriso encantador e rebelde de Zachary. O abracei forte pela última vez.

-Se esqueça de mim, e viva uma vida melhor Zac. Uma vida melhor ao lado de uma mulher que saiba conviver com esse seu 'probleminha' – ele soltou um riso abafado – Eu não saberia cuidar disso. Eu te perdôo do que você fez, e espero que [ivocê[/i me perdoe do que eu disse.

Eu me levantei e andei de cabeça baixa e abraçada em um medalhão até a porta. A abri. Ainda segurando a maçaneta, olhei para a figura de um belo rapaz despenteado e, com lágrimas nos olhos, sussurrei:

-Eu sempre irei te amar...

Fechei a porta. Desci as escadas e olhei da rua a única janela apagada do prédio. O número 111 estava apagado e lá abandonei a melhor pessoa que conheci.

Deixei a rua com o som de um uivo na cabeça. Um uivo triste e solitário. Um uivo da pessoa que amei.

Uma semana depois, recebi uma carta. Uma carta de um tal 'Z.E.'.

_Minha querida Ashley,_

_Sei que não gostaria de ser a noiva do lobo. Sei que não queria se envolver com uma aberração como eu._

_Quando estiver lendo esta carta já estarei morto. Morto, pois um dia recebi um presente que não queria receber, uma mordida de um lobisomem. Morto porque um dia amei a mais bela garota que tinha medo de mim, você._

_Querida __Ashley, eu sempre irei te amar. Infelizmente hoje não irei tomar minha dose de você._

_Cansado de chorar feridas que não irão se fechar e nem se curar. Pegarei o primeiro punhal que estiver em minha frente e bem, irei morrer._

_Você foi a minha luz. Você foi quem me deixou mais vivo e saudável. Você foi quem me ajudou a sobreviver nas noites de transformação. Você foi meu pensamento nas noites de Lua Cheia._

_Ashley, se eu não estivesse na janela de seu quarto na noite do dia 23 de maio, eu não seria o monstro que sou hoje. Se eu não estivesse na janela de seu quarto cantando 'You are the music in me', totalmente desafinado, aquele, que eu jurava ser um cão, não teria me mordido e eu não seria isso que sou hoje e no que me transformo._

_Amo-te muito e não se esquece. Sempre que olhar as esmeraldas lembre dos meus olhos, que sempre irão olhar você. Quando olhar a fina corrente de prata, lembre da maldição que me prendeu no quarto 111 por tanto tempo. Quando olhar as palavras, as imaginem sendo faladas por mim._

_Não jogue esta carta fora. A guarde junto de você, ela irá guiar seus caminhos..._

_Do mesmo jeito que você me disse para encontrar uma mulher que me ame pelo que eu sou, digo a você para que encontre um homem que a ma. Não tanto quanto eu, mas a ame..._

A carta destinada a mim era de Zac. Não precisava ler a outra folha para saber. Meus olhos com lágrimas caiam sobre o papel. Virei para ler a última folha.

_Não tenho mais nada a declarar aqui. Peço que abra o pacotinho anexo na carta. É pequeno, bonito e de bom coração._

_Montes e montes e mais montes eternos de amor._

_Zachary Efron_.

Abri o pacote o que se podia descrever como um pedaço de papel embrulhando algo.

Havia um anel nas mesmas cores do medalhão. Prata e com uma esmeralda verde na ponta. Coloquei na mão. Tinha um recado escrito às pressas no papel em que foi embrulhado:

_Casa comigo Ashley?_

-Claro... –sussurrei ainda chorando.

Dezenove anos depois, ainda ando pelas mesmas ruas em que eu e Zac andamos.

Nunca tirei seu anel e nem o medalhão. Materiais, que me fazem lembrar.

Fazem-me lembrar que fui a garota que recusou um homem bom.

Fazem-me lembrar que cometi erros e me arrependo.

Fazem-me lembrar que fui a mulher que culpou um inocente.

Fazem-me lembrar que hoje, aos 26 anos, eu amadureci, e se pudesse voltar à noite de 25 de agosto, teria perdoado e estaríamos juntos hoje. Lidando com as noites de Lua Cheia.

Fazem-me lembrar que eu sou até hoje, a mulher que amou Zachary D. A. Efron.

_Diário de Ashley Michelle Tisdale, a garota que amou um lobisomem._

* * *

**N/A: ** . '

Fanfic postada no HSM Webs (orkut).


End file.
